Do It For The Vine
by teaghost
Summary: School's officially finished for the week which means that the Bad Friends Trio are up to their usual shenanigans, and Gilbert's come up with a new plan that's sure to be hilarious; get Francis to kiss the cute Brit that recently transferred into their school.


**_ School's officially finished for the week which means that the Bad Friends Trio are up to their usual shenanigans, and Gilbert's come up with a new plan that's sure to be hilarious; get Francis to kiss the cute Brit that recently transferred into their school._**

**_Warning: Kissing? I think the word 'ass' is mentioned. Idk. Romance/Humour_**

**_Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_**

* * *

"Dudes, check this one out!" Gilbert laughed, holding up his phone for his friends to see. They were sitting on the steps leading up to the front doors of their school. It was Friday and their final class of the day had ended about twenty minutes ago, but seeing as the three of them usually had nothing better to do after school, they hung around the premises doing nothing in particular until a distraction came along.

Francis laughed after the six-second video had ended, as did Gilbert, as though it were the first time he'd seen it. Antonio on the other hand, looked mildly horrified.

"I wonder if they got arrested after that..." he murmured.

"Hah, probably," Gilbert said. "You know what, guys? We should come up with something to post on here. I be we'd become Vine-famous in no time!"

"Right, because your blog and Youtube channel were both so successful," Francis chuckled, nudging him with his elbow.

"Hey, they totally were," Gilbert said with a frown. "But anyway, we could really do this. We rock at this sort of stuff!"

"By that you mean stupid acts that may or may not be dangerous or legal?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah!"

"What shall we do then?" Francis wondered. "Smack-cam? I bet Lovino would give us a good reaction."

"Man, that'd be awesome," Gilbert said. "Except he'd probably kick our asses afterwards."

"Ahaha, why don't we think of something else?" Antonio suggested, his smile looking a little forced. Normally Gilbert would've wanted to argue, but he decided that the look in his friend's eyes was a bit too murderous to be safe.

He stood up, casually stretching before he looked back to his two partners-in-crime. "Spit out ideas then! Anything's possible. We could shoot a firework into that yank's window or fill a teacher's car with bees or something."

"Bees?" Francis raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going to get enough bees to fill a car?"

"I know people," Gilbert said simply as he heard the doors to the school open. He idly glanced up as someone exited the school, before a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

"Or," he said quietly, leaning down to whisper to Francis and Antonio. "We could do something to the transfer kid."

At his mention, the other two looked over at him. He was blond and green-eyed, digging around in his bag as he made his way down the steps, not sparing them so much as a glance.

"Arthur?" Antonio asked somewhat unsurely.

"I think that's his name," Gilbert said. "Dude's in my English class. He corrects the teacher all the time. Biggest brat ever. You should see his eyebrows."

"I don't know, Gil. He's never done anything to us."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "When has that stopped us before? Always gotta play the nice guy, huh? Let's hurry and think of something before he gets away."

"He's cute," Francis noted absently.

"Yeah, I guess he is," Gilbert said, glancing after the Brit who was nearly at the school gates. He looked back to Francis with a smirk. "Which is why you're gonna kiss him."

"I am?" Francis said in surprise. "But we don't even know if he swings that way."

"Well, he has unicorns on his underwear," Gilbert shrugged, as though that were the answer to all of their troubles.

"And you know this how?"

"I may have pantsed him recently."

Francis sighed. "Alright, let's do it."

"Sweet," Gilbert grinned. He waited for Francis and Antonio to stand, before the three of them took off after the Brit. They ran out of the school's gates and spotted Arthur not far down the sidewalk. At some point, he'd pulled a phone out of his bag and was now talking on it.

"Yes, I understand I was supposed to pick Peter up. I understand he's crying. Something came up and I couldn't avoid it. Yes, I know, mum. Sorry, mum. _Bye, mum_."

He furiously snapped his phone shut and Gilbert snickered. "Who even has a flip phone anymore?"

Arthur glanced over his shoulder and glared at him, seeming to have heard the remark. Gilbert quickly set his own phone to record and nudged Francis forward. "He's pissed so we should get an even greater reaction from him than normal."

"Um, I may have changed my mind," Francis said. "He looks deadly."

"Don't be a wuss," Gilbert said. "Do it for the vine!"

He stumbled after the shorter blond, who he noticed had quickened his pace. Okay, so maybe this wasn't the best idea, but it seemed to Francis that it was too late to back out of it. Antonio and Gilbert were following after him. Gilbert was prepared to begin recording any second, in case Francis got slapped across the face or something. Which he probably would.

His insides were churning. He wasn't used to the feeling of being so nervous to approach someone, and he didn't like it. He decided it was probably because of what he had to do. Sure, he liked to flirt and got around quite a bit, but he had enough decency to know when he was going too far.

He put a hand on Arthur's shoulder, stopping him. His green eyes locked with his own blue ones and Francis froze. He didn't want to be cheesy, but to say that his stomach didn't flip would be an understatement. Arthur's look of confusion grew, and Francis suddenly became aware of the fact that he was probably about to make a very bad move.

Okay, maybe he'd developed a bit of a crush on him in the short time the Brit had been at their school.

"Feel free to punch me after this," Francis said apologetically, before he leant down and his lips met with Arthur's.

Arthur's lips were soft, Francis realised, and he thought they fit perfectly together with his own.

He pulled back a few seconds later, eyes squeezed shut, as he was fully prepared for a fist to come flying toward his face. But it didn't.

He peeked at Arthur and saw that the Brit hadn't moved at all. His eyes were wide in shock and his face had erupted into about a million shades of red, however. He brought a hand up to his lips and then pulled it away, looking back to Francis.

And then he said, "You could've at least taken me out first."

Francis didn't know what to do. Was he dreaming? Arthur wasn't clawing his eyes out, so it seemed too good to be true. He let out a relieved laugh, ignoring Gilbert, who was screaming "Boo!" in the background.

"Then perhaps you would allow me to try again?" Francis offered. "Tomorrow, 6:45 at the theatre? They'll be showing that new dystopian movie."

Arthur smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

**_He's talking about Divergent._**

**_I'm uploading so much lately woooah._**

**_Please let me know if there are any mistakes. I didn't have time to read this over. It's 2AM and I should be asleep since I have school in the morning.. But of course that's not going to stop me from uploading this short little thing._**

**_Please review! :D_**


End file.
